corpse party: a new generation
by HappyAnime34
Summary: What if Corpse Party never happened? Haru Hayashi is the new girl at Kisaragi Academy Middle School and meets the kids of the original cast. She'll join a club that they created and learn the meaning of having friends and will reveal dark secrets that have happened in her past, as well as face something that she has never faced before.
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Party: A new generation

"Haru! Unpack your stuff!" my dad shouted from downstairs.

"I'm on it!" I shouted back.  
>My name is Haru Hayashi and I'm new in Fujisawa, Japan. I have moved multiple times since I was five years old, because of certain circumstances. I loved moving, but after I found out the truth, I completly hated moving.<p>

I started putting away my clothes in my small closet. My room was neatly painted in a nice shade of green with flowers on it. The room wasn't big nor small, though no matter the size it was comforting to me.

"Haru!" I groaned when my dad called me.

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and into the living room. My mom and dad were unpacking their stuff as well.

"What's wrong?" He handed me a piece of paper.

"Here, your schedule for Kisaragi Academy's Middle School."

"Ms. Tanaka's class huh? Problem is, I haven't even seen the school yet."

"Well, you'll find it tomorrow," Mom said. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll just hope that I'll find all of my classes. I'm going to explore the neighborood a bit."

"Don't get lost!" Dad called.

"Right!"

As I closed the door, I was hit with a cold breeze. The neighboorhood was beautiful and had lots of trees. I started walking south to look at the other houses. To be honest, it was pretty nice looking. I saw a couple of kids running around playing tag.

I had gotton so distracted that I realized that I had no idea where my house was.

"Oh boy..'' I muttered. I begun to look around to see if anything looked familar to me, but nothing helped.

"Great, should I ask one of the neighbors?" I thought aloud. There could be good or bad conquences from asking a total stranger how I get back home.

Gathering up my courage, I knocked on one of the doors and a kid with jet black hair and green eyes opened the door. He wore a green turtleneck and black pants. He must have been roasting in that thing.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm new in town and I don't remember the directions to get back to my house. Can you help me please?"

"You mean the new house down the street? From here you just keep going down until you reach the street sign that says Rosewood, then you make a right," he explained.

"Thank you," I bowed and followed his directions. Within minutes, I was back home. Once I opened the door, I immediately heard my parents yelling at each other.

I sighed at their behavior and headed upstairs, hurrying up to my bedroom, before they found out that I was there.

I changed into my pjs and rolled into my bed feeling safe and warm. Tomorrow I would start my first day at Kisaragi Academy Middle School


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse Party: A new generation

Chapter 2:

With the sound of my alarm, I slowly got out of bed ready for my first day. I put on a red blouse that had a flower on it along with my purple red skirt and my small blue bow that my mother had given me and my bracelet that was given to me from my sister.

I quietly tiptoed downstairs so that I wouldn't wake up my parents. They may have been drunk and I didn't want to get in their way. I cooked my breakfast and ate silently. I always hated the first day of school, there were too many rules to be told and it bugged me. After I finished, I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my book bag. Within seconds, I was out the door.

It was after eight o'clock when I had started walking to school. I had followed the students that were running late since I didn't know the directions to the school. Once I arrived, I took out my schedule and looked at my homeroom number again.

It said Ms. Tanaka's class room 2-2. I started passing the classrooms until I found the right class. I was nervous. I was a new girl transferring in the middle of October.

With my hand on the door, I opened it attracting everyone's attention. Ms. Tanaka was at her desk and turned her head once she had heard the door open. She had beautiful dark brown hair and green eyes that seemed like they belonged to a cat. She wore a simple white collar shirt with a red bow at the hem and a black skirt. She looked at me with a confused look on her face, but it changed to a smile.

To me she looked like she was in her mid 30's.

We bowed to each other and she then turned to look at the class.

"Everyone! This is Haru Hayashi! Please welcome her!"

"Yes!" the class responded. She then pointed to an empty seat next to a girl. If she stood up, I'm guessing she'd be a least 5'2. She had her hair in 2 low pigtails. Her hair looked black, but it was navy blue. Her bright blue made her look excited. She wore a green sweater along with a blue skirt.

"Please sit next to Kishinuma-san."

"Okay." After I sat down, I started to take out my stuff.

"It's nice to meet you Hayashi-san," Kishinuma said.

"You too, please call me Haru."

"I'm Kishinuma Ruka, feel free to address me the way you like." I nodded.

After the day was over, I started to pack my books. I was about to head out the door when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see Ruka.

"Huh? Ruka? What's wrong?"

"Well, my friends and I have an after school club and I was asking if you would like to join us?"

Without thinking about what my parents would think, I nodded. Ruka dragged me down the hall and the first door on her right, she opened it. Inside were five kids our age.

"Ruka, you're late," a boy said. He had the same hair color as Ruka and the same bright blue eyes. I could already tell that they were fraternal twins. He wore a collar shirt with gray pants.

"Sorry!"

"Who is she?" one girl asked. She had orange like hair and red eyes. The front of her hair was neatly curled framing her face. She also wore overalls that were red and she also had a heart shaped necklace.

"I'm Hayashi Haru, please call me Haru."

"Haru-chan is new in my class," Ruka finished. "These are my friends Anna Mochida, Jun Ito, Aoi and Akahana Shinohara, and my twin brother, Ryu."

"Nice to meet you!" Aoi said. Aoi looked like Akahana, but she only had brown hair and eyes. Her overalls were just plain blue, which didn't match her personality.

"It's nice to meet you Shinohara-san," I said while I bowed.

"No need for last names, call me Aoi!"

"And you can call me Akahana or Aka-chan!" I smiled shyly.

These two are outgoing.

"Alright then Haru-chan!" Anna Mochida shouted. Anna had long brown hair that she had put in a ponytail with a red bow she also had chestnut eyes. She wore a yellow short-sleeved blouse and a blue skirt.

"We're gonna play Go Fish!"

"Huh? Go Fish?" I repeated. Anna nodded.

"That's what we play Hayashi-san." I turned to see Ito-kun behind me smiling.

"Hey...aren't you that girl from yesterday?"

"Oh yea, thank you for helping me," I bowed.

"You two already know each other?" Kishinuma-kun asked.

"Yea, Ito-kun helped me get home yesterday since I was new in the area," I explained.

"I thought Jun just picked up some random girl," Kishinuma-kun muttered, though I heard him clearly and I tried not to scowled him.

Anna sighed, getting impatient.

"Come on, unless our parents will worry why were taking so long." Anna had each of us seven cards. I won't go into detail about this game, but I lost. Afterwards, we started to clean up.

"Hey Hayashi-san do you need help getting home?" Ito-kun asked.

"Um? Yea, I still haven't gotten used to the area quite yet."

"Alright, let's get going before it gets too dark, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!"

On the way back home it was silent between the two of us. It was awkward.

"Hey, don't you don't have anything to talk about?" I shook my head.

"I'm not really an interesting person," I admitted.

"Really, you seem like one." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was kidding. I sighed.

This is boring. We kept quiet for about three more minutes, but it felt like an hour.

"So...what do your parents do?" He asked.

"Huh? My dad is a business man, he goes on lots on lots of trips and my mother works at a nursery," I explained.

"Really? You know Anna's mother works as a nurse."

"Really, Anna doesn't seem like that kind of person to follow in her parent's footsteps with her personality."

"If I remember correctly, Anna likes to play volleyball, but she also has a soft side such as playing the piano like her mother."

I shrugged.

"She's carefree," I simply said.

"She may seem like that, but she's not. She is very protective of her younger brother and cousin, Ryu is the same way, besides Ruka he has a younger sister and cousin," he explained.

"Wow, do you have any siblings Ito-kun?" I asked. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, I have an older sister and I have an adopted one."

"Adopted?" He nodded.

"I remember when she came home, I was about six or seven years old."

"So not that long ago."

"Yep."

A couple of minutes later we reached my house. I bowed.

"Thank you Ito-kun."

"No problem, just tell me when you want a ride home." I nodded. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. As I stepped inside I waved goodbye to him and closed the door.

When I walked into the living room, I saw sake on the floor. I looked at the couch and found my dad passed out.

Mom must be in the room. I headed upstairs to my room wondering if they even went to work today. I put my book bag down. I hit my dower causing a picture to fall. I picked it up and looked at it. It was my sister, Hina, who was probably eleven years old now.

I hugged the picture to my chest and cried silently. I curled myself into a ball on the floor. Tears streaming down my face until I fell asleep.


End file.
